


and in the end, I'd do it all again (I think you're my best friend)

by orphan_account



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Angst, Community: fanfic_italia, First Time, Fluff, LIMONI DURI, M/M, Masturbation, Underage Sex, la cantina, p0rnfest, parolacce come se piovesse, relazioni sessuali ambigue e non belle (accenni), underage perché sono ancora dei mocciosetti del liceo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Be cruel to me, ‘cause I’m a fool for you…”, si trova a cantare, quasi inconsciamente, seguendo la melodia che risuona nella stanza finché Gennaro non smette di suonare di botto, poggiando la chitarra sul pavimento e nascondendo il viso tra le ginocchia.<br/><br/>(Gennaro fa una brutta esperienza, Alessio non sa come reagire, ma alla fine si trovano sempre. Scritta per il p0rnfest #09, con il prompt: RPF X-FACTOR ITALIA, Alex Iodice/Genn Butch, 'Sei interessato a una ragazza?' 'Sono interessato alle persone.')</p>
            </blockquote>





	and in the end, I'd do it all again (I think you're my best friend)

È da quando è arrivato in cantina che Gennaro sta in silenzio.  
  
Se ne sta seduto per terra, con le gambe incrociate e la chitarra tra le braccia, e strimpella distrattamente _Suck it and See _, le labbra strette in una linea sottile e tesa e le sopracciglia chiare aggrottate in un’espressione tempestosa.__  
  
Alessio lo guarda, e con la sua chitarra cerca di stargli dietro, ma non chiede niente.  
  
Non è la prima volta che Gennaro si trincera dietro un silenzio ostinato e denso di mille pensieri intricati e privatissimi; probabilmente, anzi, è una delle prime cose con cui Alessio si è trovato a fare i conti quando hanno iniziato a suonare insieme, qualche mese prima: la fragilità di uno stato emotivo che è capace di oscillare dalla risata più calda allo sguardo più vuoto nel tempo di un battito di ciglia.  
  
È chiaro che sia successo qualcosa, qualcosa di grosso forse, ma anche qualcosa che Genn sta disperatamente cercando di tenere chiuso fuori da quelle quattro mura che racchiudono un po’ tutto il loro mondo, e Alessio ormai ha imparato quale sia il suo ruolo in questi momenti (e non è certo quello di psicologo o di grillo parlante). Alessio deve solo _esserci_ , ecco, perché in tutte le sue stranezze e in tutti i suoi silenzi, Gennaro comunque si rintana nella loro cantina quando le cose fuori si fanno _troppo_ , e se anche all’inizio il non sapere quale fosse il problema lo faceva impazzire, ora sa che questa sorta di debolezza che Gennaro si concede, ricercando la sua presenza per il solo scopo di sentirselo vicino e di sentirsi al sicuro, vale più di mille confessioni a cuore aperto.  
  
“Be cruel to me, ‘cause I’m a fool for you…”, si trova a cantare, quasi inconsciamente, seguendo la melodia che risuona nella stanza finché Gennaro non smette di suonare di botto, poggiando la chitarra sul pavimento e nascondendo il viso tra le ginocchia.  
Anche Alessio allora mette la chitarra da parte, e gli si siede di fronte, ginocchia piegate e gambe larghe che affiancano le sue dall’esterno. Non sa bene come accada, ma si trova a stringere una delle sue caviglie ossute tra le dita, il profilo spigoloso dell’osso che è facilmente intuibile anche attraverso i calzettoni spessi e che a malapena gli riempie il palmo della mano.  
È solo importante _toccarlo_ , in momenti simili, per trattenerlo a terra come un’ancora, perché è talmente inconsistente che quando viene a mancare anche il suono della sua voce sembra pronto a volare via, come certi uccellini dalle ali così sottili che sembrano fatti apposta per stare in aria, e che da fermi si riducono a un niente invisibile.  
  
Gennaro, stranamente, lo lascia fare senza opporsi.  
  
“Quand’è che ce ne andiamo da questo posto di merda?” chiede dopo un po’, il suono della sua voce smorzato contro il jeans bucherellato che indossa.  
  
“Non lo so,” risponde sinceramente Alessio, perché a Gennaro non sa mentire neanche per farlo contento o per confortarlo, e perché Gennaro odia quando prova a indorargli la pillola o ad attutire il colpo prima ancora di infliggerglielo. “Vuoi che domani ce ne andiamo da qualche parte? Possiamo andare a Napoli… prendiamo le chitarre e ci mettiamo a suonare per strada, che dici? Magari cambiare aria per un paio d’ore ti fa sentire meglio.”  
  
Di solito è una proposta che da sola, se non è sufficiente a restituirgli il sorriso, per lo meno basta a levare un po’ della tensione che gli si accumula sulle spalle e a renderlo un po’ meno spigoloso. Questa volta, invece, espira bruscamente e sembra rimpicciolirsi sul posto, le mani che salgono a coprirsi la testa, le dita bianche che si perdono tra i capelli sottili.  
  
“Sono appena tornato da Napoli,” dice con una voce un po’ strozzata. “Quindi direi di no, Alè.”  
  
“Ma stamattina non avevi l’interrogazione di recupero?”  
  
_“Alè.”_  
È quasi ridicola la quantità di indignazione che riesce a imprimere in sole tre lettere, specialmente in un momento simile. Quasi spezza la tensione che si era venuta a creare qualche secondo prima, con la sua risposta inaspettata.  
Alessio lo tira in avanti, facendo leva sulla caviglia che ancora stringe, finché Gennaro non si sottrae al suo tocco, sollevando finalmente la faccia e guardandolo negli occhi, rassegnato e infastidito insieme.  
  
“Quindi?”  
  
“Avevo un appuntamento.”  
  
“Un appuntamento? A Napoli? A far che?” La domanda gli sfugge di bocca prima ancora di realizzare cosa effettivamente stia chiedendo, in culo alla nobile strategia di non turbare Gennaro con domande inutili e che non riceveranno risposta.  
Magari non è quello che sta pensando sia. Magari la sua mente sta andando troppo veloce rispetto all’intera conversazione. L’unica cosa che riesce a mettere a fuoco è _non sapevo niente, non mi hai detto niente, che cazzo stai dicendo, appuntamento?_  
  
“Alè, un appuntamento. Con una persona. A Napoli. Non mi pare di parlare di astrofisica. O pensi che sia assurdo che io possa avere un appuntamento con qualcuno?”  
  
Gli angoli della bocca di Gennaro si piegano verso il basso, in una smorfia che è triste, risentita e impaziente nella stessa misura. Spunta anche la solita ruga tra le sue sopracciglia, quella che è più esplicativa a riguardo dei livelli di frustrazione che stanno montando dentro Gennaro di quanto non lo siano mille risposte seccate e sarcastiche.  
Il cuore di Alessio però è sprofondato da qualche parte intorno alle sue ginocchia, quindi non è esattamente in grado di preoccuparsi della reazione assolutamente scortese e fuori misura che sta avendo, né tanto meno del fatto che Gennaro, in quella sua maniera contorta e personalissima, sia rimasto male della sua completa mancanza di tatto.  
  
“Sei interessato a una ragazza?” chiede, senza fiato, acchiappandolo per il retro delle ginocchia e tirandoselo praticamente addosso, incurante della maniera in cui Gennaro cerca di scivolare al di fuori dello spazio circoscritto dalle sue gambe aperte.  
È raro che Alessio si imponga fisicamente, seppure sarebbe facilissimo farlo tutte le volte in cui Gennaro si comporta in maniera irragionevole (ovvero la maggior parte delle volte), o almeno sicuramente più facile che tentare di portarlo sulla via della ragionevolezza con la sola parola; ma in quel momento è una reazione istintiva, le mani che abbracciano la curva del polpaccio magro e ne bloccano senza sforzo ogni tentativo di fuga.  
  
“Alè, mollami. Chi ha detto che sono interessato a una ragazza, scusa?” Gennaro è testardo e il suo tono è pungente, mentre prova a liberarsi prendendolo a pizzicotti sulle mani, ma Alessio quasi non li sente.  
  
_Chi ha detto che sono interessato a una ragazza_ , dice, come se fosse l’affermazione più semplice e scontata dell’universo. Come se fosse una cosa completamente irrilevante e non una bomba tanto grande da radere al suolo ogni forma di contegno che Alessio abbia mai pensato di possedere.  
  
“Gennà, non mi devi prendere per il culo. Ti sto chiedendo se sei interessato a qualcuna.”  
  
È spaventoso come quelle parole gli escano di bocca e suonino tutte sbagliate, taglienti e rabbiose laddove Alessio si sente semplicemente spaventato e preso in contropiede da tutta la situazione (e tradito. Senza alcun diritto di sentirsi così, ma comunque tradito). Non si riconosce per primo, e ha quasi paura di se stesso.  
  
“Non ti sto prendendo per il culo! Non sono interessato a nessuna ragazza, ma che cazzo! Ho detto che avevo un appuntamento con una persona, che c’è di male!”  
  
“Che cazzo vuol dire che avevi un appuntamento con una persona! Non è una risposta!”  
  
_Non puoi prendermi per il culo su questa cosa, non quando dalla tua risposta dipende il cazzo di mondo._  
  
“Vuol dire che sono interessato alle persone, non necessariamente alle ragazze, va bene! Sei contento, Alè? Così è più facile da capire? Sono interessato alle persone! Ti devo fare un disegnino? Mi molli, cazzo?!”  
  
Hanno l’affanno entrambi, quando l’eco delle ultime parole di Gennaro si spegne.  
Alessio realizza di star tremando dopo qualche secondo, quando tutte le implicazioni di quanto è appena accaduto raggiungono il suo cervello e lì si piantonano, con la stessa delicatezza di una scheggia di vetro nella carne. La faccia di Gennaro è una maschera indurita dalla rabbia, ma del suo stesso volto Alessio non saprebbe che dire, perché non ha idea di cosa stia affiorando in superficie del maremoto che lo sta sconvolgendo da dentro.  
  
_Non me l’hai mai detto_ , vorrebbe dire.  
_Non me l’hai mai detto, non avevo idea, me lo hai tenuto nascosto di proposito._  
_Non me l’hai mai detto, e hai già trovato qualcuno. Non mi hai dato il tempo, non mi hai dato un cazzo di tempo per digerire tutto questo insieme di cose e farmi una ragione del fatto che questo è quanto._  
_Non me l’hai mai detto perché sapevi cosa significava per me._  
  
Non fa in tempo a dire nulla, però. Perché di fronte al suo silenzio prolungato, accade una cosa orribile e inaspettata: l’espressione di Gennaro, da tremendamente incazzata che era, crolla miseramente, come un castello di carta. I suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime all’improvviso, e gli tremano le labbra, e lo guarda con una quantità tale di incredulità e desolazione che Alessio non riesce neppure a respirare.  
  
“Se devi comportarti da merda ora che lo sai, aspetta almeno a domani per dire quello che devi dire, va bene? Oggi non ce la faccio proprio a stare dietro anche a questa cosa, mi basta un’esperienza traumatica al giorno, vaffanculo,” gli dice, e a quel punto inizia a piangere veramente, tanto forte che i singhiozzi lo scuotono tutto, come fosse un bambino.  
  
È un’immagine totalmente nuova e orribile, quella di Gennaro che piange.  
Non era mai successo, né tanto meno era mai stato lui a provocare una reazione simile.  
Alessio lo guarda e si sente morire per mille motivi diversi, perché è colpa sua e perché se Gennaro non gli ha mai detto nulla è probabilmente perché temeva una reazione di merda come quella e perché Gennaro non sospetta proprio un cazzo di quello che gli passa per la testa ogni volta che il suo sguardo si posa su di lui per un secondo di troppo e perché Alessio, nel suo infinito egoismo, si è sentito vittima di una situazione che non lo riguardava neppure da lontano, e non riesce neanche a capire come la situazione sia andata così fuori controllo in un arco di tempo così ridicolamente breve.  
_Midispiacemidispiacemidispiacemidispiacemidispiacemidispiacemidispiacemidispiace_ , gli dice disperatamente, lanciandosi ad abbracciarlo con tutta la malagrazia del mondo, stringendolo troppo e circondandolo con eccessiva invadenza, mentre quello se ne rimane fermo tra le sue braccia e continua a piangere come se gli avesse spezzato il cuore o poco meno. E Alessio continua a tenerselo stretto anche quando Gennaro gli dice che è uno stronzo e che gli fa schifo, che non riesce a credere a quanto sia una persona di merda, perché se lo merita e perché Gennaro non ci crede davvero, perché dopo poco stringe la sua felpa tra le dita finché le nocche non gli diventano bianche, neanche cercasse di avvicinarlo ancora, oltre i limiti fisici imposti dall’essere fatti di due corpi distinti.  
  
Non sa bene quanto tempo passino così, prima che Gennaro si calmi e il suo stesso cuore smetta di sbattere violentemente contro lo scheletro del suo torace, manco dovesse sfondargli il petto ogni singolo battito, ma probabilmente ci vuole un bel po’.  
  
“Mi dispiace, ti giuro che non è assolutamente come pensi. Non volevo che pensassi male, solo che non mi aspettavo quello che hai detto. Ma non nel senso brutto, eh, solo non pensavo. Non me l’hai mai detto, e non me lo aspettavo. _Mi dispiace._ ”  
  
“Sei una testa di cazzo uguale, va bene? Sei quasi più testa di cazzo di quello con cui mi sono visto oggi, e il che è tutto dire.”  
  
Basta menzionarlo di nuovo, questo fantomatico _qualcuno_ , perché Alessio si trovi a stringerlo un po’ più possessivamente, completamente incurante dell’ennesimo insulto. Gennaro non si accorge di nulla, o forse fa finta di niente, o forse ha bisogno di quel tocco ruvido più di quanto non sia disposto ad ammettere, perché si limita ad assecondare il suo abbraccio e a poggiargli la testa sulla spalla. La sua voce è un po’ roca, adesso, come dopo un concerto, o dopo qualche sigaretta di troppo. È un dettaglio minuscolo, ma Alessio si ritrova a metterlo da parte comunque, mentre annuisce e col mento sfiora la testa di Genn.  
  
“Ci sentivamo da un po’. Su Facebook, tipo. Fa l’università, e mi ha chiesto di vederci perché non ce la faceva più a pensarmi tutto il tempo senza potermi vedere.”  
  
Gennaro parla con a bassa voce, in una sorta di mormorio imbarazzato. È la prima volta che si confessa, in un certo senso, e Alessio non sa se dipenda da quanto è appena accaduto e dal fatto che è stato un po’ come abbattere una barriera o dalla necessità di svuotarsi di questo peso immane che evidentemente lo sta schiacciando. Non sa neanche se vuole sentire, soprattutto, ma la realtà è che glielo deve e che non si rifiuterebbe mai di sentire cosa Gennaro abbia bisogno di dirgli per quell’unica volta che decide di mettersi a nudo, anche a costo di mordersi l’interno delle guance fino a sanguinare.  
  
“Ci siamo visti stamattina. Ci siamo incontrati in centro, e poi siamo andati a casa sua. Abbiamo fumato insieme, anche se io avevo già fumato per i fatti miei perché ero un po’ nervoso e avevo bisogno di calmarmi. E all’inizio è stato bello, sai? Nel senso, abbiamo parlato di un sacco di cose ed era proprio come quando ci sentivamo per messaggio, solo meglio perché eravamo vicini e ci potevamo vedere. E a un certo punto siamo finiti sul letto, ma tutto in maniera naturale, no? E poi… Poi ci siamo baciati. Ed ero nervoso, perché avevo paura che si rendesse conto che era la prima volta che mi trovavo in una situazione del genere, ma stavo anche bene, perché mi piaceva e non riuscivo tanto a pensare a tutto quello che stava succedendo. Anche lui sembrava stare bene, mi ha detto cosa fare, mi ha aiutato… Alè, prometti che non ti fa schifo? E che non ti faccio schifo?”  
  
Si interrompe di botto e si tira su, per poterlo guardare in faccia quando gli pone quella stupida domanda come se fosse il più serio degli interrogativi. Ad Alessio si stringe lo stomaco a pensare di avergli anche solo potuto instillare un dubbio simile.  
  
“Non potresti mai farmi schifo, ok? Non ti devi preoccupare di una cosa simile, mai. E puoi dirmi tutto il cazzo che ti pare, va bene? Non ci sono cose che tu voglia dire che non mi interessano proprio, e se ti sembra il contrario è solo perché ogni tanto non capisci niente e io sono un cazzone che non si sa spiegare.”  
  
Le labbra di Gennaro si stendono nella prima ombra di sorriso della giornata. È un sorriso appena accennato, ma basta a fargli perdere un battito.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“E insomma, allora, ti stavo dicendo… Eravamo sul letto, e ci siamo _toccati_. O meglio, io ho toccato lui, ecco. Lui mi ha detto cosa fare e come farlo, e io mi sono fatto trascinare dalle sue parole. Lui però non mi ha toccato neanche una volta, e quando ha ‘finito’, diciamo, ecco quando ha finito mi ha chiesto di andarmene. Così, senza batter ciglio. A malapena riuscivo a chiudermi i jeans, e mi ha chiesto di andarmene perché dovevano tornare i suoi coinquilini e non voleva mi trovassero lì, perché non avrebbe saputo spiegare chi ero e come ci eravamo conosciuti. E io l’ho fatto. Senza dirgli neanche mezza parola, ho raccolto le mie cose e me ne sono andato, e non avevo neanche capito veramente che cosa fosse successo finché sul treno di ritorno non ho ricevuto un messaggio dove mi diceva che era meglio se non ci sentivamo più, perché lui con i verginelli non sa come comportarsi e che pensava avessi un po’ più di esperienza e che a mala pena aveva goduto, stando con me, talmente gli faceva impressione questa cosa di essere la prima persona con cui stavo. Ed è patetico, no? È fottutamente patetico, rimanerci male per uno che è una completa testa di cazzo e ti tratta come una pezza da piedi, però mi sento uno schifo uguale, va bene?”  
  
Gennaro a quel punto si copre il viso con le mani, sopraffatto da una vergogna che nessuno aveva il diritto di fargli provare, e Alessio vorrebbe davvero avere questo schifosissimo stronzo tra le mani per fargli tanto male da lasciarlo storto per lo meno per qualche mese. Gli viene la nausea solo a pensare alle mani di questo ragazzo senza volto sul corpo di Gennaro, alle lenzuola stropicciate contro cui deve averlo spinto e alla voce indifferente deve aver avuto quando gli chiedeva di rivestirsi e di uscire da casa sua, e gli bruciano gli occhi ad immaginare la confusione che deve aver sentito Gennaro in quel momento, alla studiata maschera di indifferenza e tranquillità che deve aver indossato mentre si infilava la maglietta e cercava di ignorare l’erezione che gli premeva tra le gambe, al modo in cui il cuore deve avergli battuto nelle orecchie mentre si dirigeva in stazione sentendosi sporco e sbagliato per una cosa che era completamente fuori dal suo controllo.  
Non è mai stato tanto vicino a vomitarsi anche il cuore, e l’idea di non averlo potuto proteggere da una cosa tanto umana e tanto misera lo fa sentire come la persona più inutile della Terra.  
  
“Ti giuro, è meglio se non mi dici mai di chi si tratta perché potrei veramente ammazzarlo con le mie mani. E non sto scherzando.”  
  
“Alè.”  
  
“Alè un cazzo.”  
  
Gennaro lo sbircia allargando le dita, cercando di mettere insieme il suo solito sguardo da _AlessioIodiceperfavorelavuoismetteredidirecazzate_ , ma non gli riesce granché bene, principalmente perché non riesce a guardarlo negli occhi per più di una manciata di secondi. Alessio sposta le sue mani, costringendolo a scoprirsi il volto, e lo afferra per il mento. Si sforza di essere leggermente più delicato, a quel punto, perché va bene discendere dall’uomo primitivo e va bene sentirsi possedere dagli istinti più bassi ma a tutto c’è un limite, eppure non crede gli riesca granché bene.  
  
“Mi dispiace. Ti meritavi così di meglio che ‘meglio’ non rende neanche un’idea di come sarebbe dovuta andare la tua prima volta. Questo schifoso non ha la minima idea di cosa si è perso, ok? Non gli devi dedicare un pensiero di più.”  
  
“Alè, guarda che non sono una ragazzina in un romanzo rosa, eh? Lo so che non doveva andare così e che sono stato sfigato. Solo che tutta la situazione fa schifo. Non pretendevo chissà cosa. Però cazzo, ecco, qualcuno che mi voglia lo vorrei. Anche solo un pochino.” Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, velocemente, e arriccia il naso in un’espressione buffa, di chi prova a dissimulare ma non ci riesce completamente. Alessio pensa sinceramente di non aver mai desiderato tanto baciarlo. “Vabbuò, qui sto diventando penoso proprio, ora possiamo chiudere tutto questo argomento e dimenticarci per sempre che questa conversazione sia accaduta? Sì? Sì.”  
  
Gennaro gli afferra un polso e cerca di allontanare la mano con cui gli stringe il viso, ma finisce semplicemente per rimanere appeso al suo avambraccio. Si guardano in faccia, e ad Alessio verrebbe da ridere, di quel riso isterico che ogni tanto ti risale lungo la gola quando la vita ti pone davanti delle situazioni talmente assurde da non sembrare neanche vere, se non fosse che per la giornata ha già consumato il bonus di reazioni scomposte e fuori luogo che aveva a disposizione e quindi non si può permettere neanche di avere il giusto esaurimento nervoso sulla tragicomicità del tutto.  
  
_Ti voglio io, cazzo. Ti voglio così tanto che l’idea di qualcuno che ti tocca mi manda il sangue al cervello e mi fa comportare come il peggior coglione di sempre. Ti voglio così tanto che sapere che qualcuno ti ha trattato come fossi uno straccio mi stomaca e mi riempie di una rabbia che non ho mai provato. Ti voglio così tanto che l’unico motivo per cui non ti bacio qui e subito è perché non vorrei mai farti male con una cosa che si suppone debba farti stare solo bene._  
  
“Ti voglio io,” lo dice proprio ad alta voce, alla fine, in un filo di fiato che gli esce a mala pena di bocca ma che si sforza di trovare comunque, perché a costo di umiliarsi e di rendere le cose difficili per entrambi, è importante dirlo, a quel punto.  
Perché Gennaro si è andato a cercare chissà che razza di testa di cazzo squilibrata su Facebook pur di sentirsi desiderato da qualcuno, come se fosse necessario muoversi per chilometri prima di trovarlo, ma Alessio è proprio lì e lo desidera come probabilmente non ha mai desiderato niente in vita sua, ed è giusto che lo sappia, che si senta desiderato come la cosa assolutamente più incredibile del mondo, perché ai suoi occhi è esattamente questo e niente di meno.  
Perché Gennaro non lo sa quante volte il cervello di Alessio si inceppi su particolari da niente, come la curva piena delle sue labbra quando scrive o la linea elegante del suo collo quando ride e piega leggermente la testa all’indietro o il modo in cui i vestiti gli vanno più larghi ultimamente, i fianchi stretti che ogni tanto spuntano da sotto la maglietta e lo distraggono più di un concerto metal a due centimetri dalla faccia, e magari non è quello che vorrebbe, magari non è perfetto, però è tremendamente vero e la sola idea che possa pensare il contrario, la sola idea che possa pensare che Alessio lo schifi è così assurda e ridicola che gli fa venire il magone.  
Perché Gennaro può anche non ricambiarlo mai, ma ha diritto di sapere dopo il candore e la fiducia con cui si è messo nelle sue mani, e anche se Alessio con le parole non è sempre un mago, anche se non è la stessa cosa, ad esprimere un concetto tanto grosso ma anche tanto conciso ci riesce comunque e quindi non ha più senso stringere i denti intorno a quelle parole, non se possono fare una minima differenza.  
  
Alessio glielo legge in faccia, quando Gennaro realizza che il suo _ti voglio_ è un _ti voglio_ vero, con tutti i sottintesi che due parole così piccole possono avere.  
All’inizio, le sue labbra sembrano arricciarsi in un sorrisetto divertito e incredulo, come se fosse pronto a rispondere con una battuta delle sue, di quelle tanto secche e tanto ironiche da tagliare in due l’aria; ma forse è qualcosa nell’espressione stessa di Alessio a fargli capire che non è una cosa detta tanto per dire, che è veramente una conversazione seria, quella, e in un istante tutte le linee del suo volto si modificano: le sopracciglia si distendono e _salgonosalgonosalgono_ , gli occhi si sgranano al punto che sembra un personaggio di un qualche cartone animato, e la sua bocca si schiude in una piccola “o” di sorpresa.  
  
_Com’è possibile che non ti sia mai accorto di niente quando a me sembra di aver tutto scritto in fronte? Possibile che sia così profondamente incapace di farti capire come mi sento e come ti vedo, che di fronte alla più semplice delle espressioni ti sorprendi come se la sola idea non ti avesse mai neanche sfiorato? Sono davvero così bravo a mascherare tutto, o sono così pessimo ad esprimerlo?_  
  
“È per questo che ti dicevo che non è un problema, e che hai frainteso quando pensavi mi creasse un problema. Non è per niente un problema se ti piacciono le persone. È bellissimo, anzi, che ti piacciano le persone. Anche a me piacciono le persone, cioè, quindi figurati se poteva essere un problema. È bellissimo, _davv-_ ”  
  
Le labbra di Gennaro gli fanno morire in gola il delirio di parole che per primo non sapeva bene che direzione stesse prendendo.  
Sono morbide, le labbra di Gennaro. Sono morbide e sono incerte, mentre si muovono contro le sue senza provare ad approfondire quel contatto, limitandosi a premerglisi addosso, e Alessio è abbastanza sicuro che la sua testa stia per esplodere, perché di tutte le reazioni che poteva preventivare, questa non rientra di certo tra quelle previste.  
  
Non fa neanche in tempo ad abituarsi, ad assecondare quella sorta di carezza infantile, che Gennaro si allontana un po’. “Alè, se stavi dicendo _tanto per_ , ti giuro che ti faccio male nel sonno,” soffia da qualche parte intorno al suo mento, e Alessio pensa solo _fanculo tutto, fanculo tutto cazzo_ , prima di afferrargli il viso con entrambe le mani e baciarlo sul serio, come Cristo comanda, perché Gennaro riesce ancora ad avere dei dubbi anche quando si lancia di testa a fare le cose e perché ne ha voglia, cazzo, ne ha una voglia che gli appanna la vista e gli fa bruciare i polmoni ad ogni respiro e ora può farlo, ora è una cosa che può accadere senza che il mondo crolli tutto intorno, e magari sarà un’unica volta, ma sarà un’unica volta degna di questo nome.  
  
Quando la bocca di Gennaro si apre timidamente al tocco della sua lingua, Alessio si lascia sfuggire un gemito di gola; è caldissima, morbida e sa di fumo, come il suo fiato, e normalmente questa cosa basterebbe a far allontanare Alessio e a fargli storcere il naso in una smorfia un po’ schifata, eppure a quelle condizioni è un sapore buonissimo, il più buono del mondo, anzi, così buono e così suo che gli sembra incredibile averci rinunciato fino a quel momento, aver vissuto fino ad allora avendolo accanto senza sapere una cosa tanto importante. Gennaro si aggrappa al suo viso con una disperazione strana, come se avesse paura di cadere anche se entrambi sono seduti per terra: le sue dita stringono una ciocca di capelli alla base della nuca di Alessio e la tirano fino a fargli male, mentre l’altra mano è chiusa in una sorta di spasmo intorno alla sua guancia, le unghie corte che lo graffiano leggermente; questa cosa, stranamente, anziché spaventarlo o dargli fastidio, serve solo a fargli girare maggiormente la testa, ad affamarlo di più, a rendere Alessio a sua volta più aggressivo, i denti che che si chiudono la curva piena del labbro superiore di Gennaro come si trova a succhiarlo piano.  
Non sa bene come, ma le sue, di mani, scivolano a circondare la vita sottile di Gennaro, per tirarselo addosso maggiormente, per toccare quanto più possibile quel corpo tanto familiare quanto improvvisamente nuovo e sconosciuto, per imprimersi sui polpastrelli ogni singola linea e impararlo tutto, fino a poterne tracciare una mappa anche ad occhi chiusi; finisce che riesce a sistemarselo in grembo, con le sue cosce secche che si chiudono d’istinto contro i fianchi di Alessio in un lampo di imbarazzo e confusione per quella posizione così intima, e Alessio geme più forte, a quel punto, una vampata di calore che gli risale dal collo fino alle guance come si stacca dalle sue labbra e gli respira addosso, ansimando, perché Gennaro è così arrendevole mentre lo tocca e non pensava potesse essere così, non pensava che anche un semplice bacio potesse essere così assolutamente _tutto_ , ed è _bellissimo._  
  
“Alè,” dice Gennaro, e la sua voce è sottile, quasi irriconoscibile, venata da una sorta di isteria a cui Alessio non ha alcuna intenzione di far prendere il sopravvento. “Alè.”  
  
Non risponde a parole, perché non è il momento delle parole e perché le parole potrebbero tradirlo laddove i gesti invece possono dire tutto quello che c’è da dire nella maniera più diretta possibile. Gli stampa un bacio all’angolo della bocca, allora, per poi affondare il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e respirare profondamente il suo odore, stringendogli i fianchi tra le dita e costringendolo a spingersi con più decisione contro il suo bacino; lo spessore dei due strati di jeans che li separano non attutisce per niente il devasto di quando sente l’erezione di Gennaro premergli addosso, e a in quel momento è l’istinto che porta Alessio a chiudere i denti sul punto morbido sopra la sua clavicola, e a farlo tanto forte da lasciare il segno, perché il suo cervello va in completo cortocircuito.  
  
Gennaro singhiozza, e trema tutto sopra di lui, la mano tra i capelli di Alessio che si chiude tanto strettamente che potrebbe lasciarlo calvo (non che gli importi, ecco, ma fa male e fa bene insieme ed è una cosa di sé che non sapeva, il piacere di essere un po’ malmenato). I suoi fianchi dondolano, strofinandosi contro il grembo di Alessio come se non potesse fare altrimenti, come se non fosse in pieno controllo dei suoi movimenti, e Alessio si solleva leggermente per seguire il movimento, per andargli incontro, la sua stessa erezione che è tanto dura da fare quasi male.  
  
“Cristo santo,” gli dice, passando la lingua sul cerchio rosso lasciato dai suoi denti nel tentativo di calmarsi e di calmarlo un minimo, di prendere tempo e di non fare qualche cazzata completamente mortificante come venirsi nei pantaloni dopo cinque fottuti secondi, ma la realtà è che vedere il livido scuro sulla pelle bianca di Gennaro gli dà alla testa quasi peggio di tutto quello che stanno facendo, perché grida _miomiomiomiomio_ in una maniera tanto palese e tanto concreta che poche altre cose potrebbero dare più soddisfazione.  
  
“Alè,” ripete Gennaro, e la sua voce è carica di confusione e di spavento, ma anche di piacere, come se non potesse credere a quanto sta accadendo, come se non riuscisse a capire per primo le reazioni del suo stesso corpo, che si piega al tocco di Alessio come neanche le corde della più fidata tra le sue chitarre. Alessio continua a succhiare la sua carne tenera e ormai martoriata, ed è probabile che ormai sia più doloroso che piacevole, ma Gennaro non si lamenta, non dice niente, e anche volendo lui non riuscirebbe comunque a staccarsi, completamente assuefatto alla consistenza e al sapore della sua pelle.  
Con una mano, piano pianissimo, quasi Gennaro fosse un animaletto selvatico che ha paura di spaventare, si sposta dal suo fianco e scivola tra i loro stomaci, in mezzo alle sue gambe, premendo il palmo contro la curva piena della sua erezione, ancora costretta dai pantaloni. Si muove piano, su e giù, per un paio di volte, e Gennaro guaisce, come se la delicatezza del suo tocco gli stesse facendo fisicamente male, ma Alessio lo ignora e continua a muoversi con la stessa inesistente velocità, prendendo confidenza con un’anatomia che è completamente diversa da quella che solitamente si è ritrovato sotto le dita in contesti simili.  
Passa un po’ di tempo prima che le sue dita si ritrovino a spingere il bottone fuori dall’asola e ad abbassare la cerniera dei suoi jeans, per raggiungere la pelle sottostante. Scivola innanzi tutto sul cotone leggero delle mutande, e gli si spezza il fiato quando le trova umide sotto i polpastrelli.  
È la primissima volta in vita sua che si trova a toccare un altro ragazzo. Che si ritrova a _desiderarlo_ , soprattutto, ma desiderarlo concretamente, non come certe fantasie astratte che pure gli affollano la testa da che Gennaro è entrato nella sua vita e l’ha messa letteralmente sottosopra.  
È la primissima volta che, nel piacere, si ritrova a concentrarsi così attivamente sull’altra persona, su ogni minimo suono e movimento, sulla maniera in cui il suo fiato si spezza e la sua pelle si scalda e si solleva in un brivido.  
Il pensiero che nessun altro l’abbia mai avuto così prima, che le sue mani siano le prime che toccano Gennaro con il solo scopo di farlo godere, le prime a raccoglierne anche le più piccole reazioni, è talmente intossicante da non lasciare neanche una briciola di spazio alla paura.  
  
Alessio schiaccia la fronte contro la sua spalla, perché ha bisogno di guardare esattamente cosa sta facendo quando si trova ad abbassare quell’ultimo strato di tessuto che li separa, e Gennaro gli stringe le braccia intorno al collo, irrigidendosi per la tensione finché la sua schiena non è tanto tesa da sembrare una linea retta.  
  
“Shh,” mormora Alessio, senza un reale motivo, e con la punta delle dita sfiora la peluria leggera che parte da sotto il suo ombelico e si porta fin giù, alla base della sua erezione, per poi tracciarne l’intero profilo, fino alla punta umida, saggiandone per la prima volta la reale consistenza e l’incredibile calore.  
La pelle è sottilissima, in quel punto, e non è una sorpresa, non veramente, ma semmai è sorprendente come le cosce di Gennaro tremino convulsamente nel tentativo di richiudersi quando ci passa sopra il pollice, come se non riuscisse fisicamente a sopportarlo e volesse sottrarsi al suo tocco, ma non veramente. Alessio ripete il movimento ancora e ancora e ancora, come ipnotizzato, perché basta così poco a farlo impazzire ed è assurdo e meraviglioso e totalmente ubriacante avere tutto quel controllo su di lui grazie a un gesto così piccolo.  
  
“Shh,” ripete, quando lo prende in mano e inizia a masturbarlo, la mano che si muove piano perché non ha niente con cui ridurre l’attrito tra la sua pelle bollente e la propria pelle ruvida. Ma non importa, non importa per nulla, perché Gennaro a quel punto si scioglie completamente, afflosciandosi tra le sue mani come fosse fatto di cera, mentre dalla sua bocca sfuggono questi piccoli versi, questa sorta di _ohohohohoh_ sorpreso e perso, che se solo Alessio potesse, vorrebbe registrare e ripetere in loop per sempre, almeno nella sua testa, perché sono probabilmente la cosa più bella che abbia mai sentito in vita sua.  
  
Il cuore di Alessio fa una capriola quando Gennaro inizia a muoversi leggermente, i fianchi che dondolano andando incontro alla sua mano mentre si spinge famelicamente nel cerchio stretto delle sue dita, e così si strofina contro la sua, di erezione, che quasi aveva dimenticato, talmente era concentrato su Gennaro, ma che è sempre lì, a pulsare violentemente tra le sue gambe. Con la mano con cui ancora lo stringeva in vita, Alessio scivola oltre il pantalone e i boxer, ad accarezzargli un gluteo, con la scusa di premerselo addosso e di accompagnarlo nei suoi movimenti, e a quel punto il calore che sente nello stomaco diventa una sorta di incendio, violento e devastante, che divampa senza possibilità di essere contenuto.  
La natica di Gennaro, manco a dirlo, è minuscola, ma gli riempie il palmo così perfettamente che Alessio deve chiudere gli occhi e inspirare profondamente, sopraffatto dalla quota di piacere violento e di affetto insano che gli scorre dentro.  
  
_Sei fatto apposta per me, cazzo, sei fatto apposta per me_ , si trova a pensare compulsivamente, o forse lo dice ad alta voce, non è sicuro, perché il dondolare di Gennaro si è fatto più veloce e scomposto e perché la punta delle sue dita si sta spingendo oltre il profilo della natica, in quel territorio intimo e privato che neanche riesce a immaginare senza che gli vada il sangue alla testa (o in mezzo alle gambe, alternativamente), e tutto si fa più frenetico e scomposto e _caldo_ finché Gennaro non si irrigidisce di nuovo, i fianchi che si fermano di botto e le braccia intorno al suo collo che lo stringono tanto forte da soffocarlo, e gli viene tra le dita, singhiozzando tra i suoi capelli. Alessio continua a masturbarlo mentre quello trema sopra di lui, scosso dall’orgasmo, i fianchi che si spingono verso l’alto, a seguire la curva spigolosa del suo sedere finché non viene a sua volta, la vista che si appanna e la bocca che si spalanca in un grido muto, che soffoca contro la pelle umida del collo di Gennaro.  
  
“Sei una testa di cazzo,” dice dopo un po’ Gennaro, passandogli una mano tra i capelli in una sorta di carezza che sembra più una strigliata, ma Alessio non è nelle condizioni di capire nulla, non quando il suo respiro si è appena regolarizzato e Gennaro è ancora un peso caldo che lo circonda e che lo stordisce come neanche la peggiore delle sbornie migliori. “Potevi dirmelo prima. Poteva cambiare un sacco di cose.”  
  
“Ora lo sai, però, non va bene?”  
  
“Io non so nulla, veramente. _Ti voglio_ non vuol dire nulla, Alè. Non siamo mica in una puntata di The Vampire Diaries.”  
  
“Tu pensi troppo,” è l’unica replica adeguata alla quantità perfino comica di incertezza che Gennaro cerca in tutti i modi di dipingere come sarcasmo. Come se dopo quanto accaduto, ci fosse spazio anche solo per il più minuscolo dei dubbi. Non lo vede in faccia, perché Alessio ancora gli sta premuto contro il petto, ma può immaginare che espressione di finta noncuranza sfoggi, tradito solo dalla maniera in cui gli angoli della sua bocca si curvano un po’ in basso in una specie di smorfia e dalla maniera in cui le sue ciglia sfarfallano quando sbatte troppo velocemente le palpebre. Le ha imparate a memoria, certe espressioni, e l’idea di saperle cogliere e di sapervi reagire lo fa sentire grande, come fosse fluente in un linguaggio che parlano solo tra loro.  
  
“Ti voglio,” ripete, sollevando la testa e guardandolo negli occhi. Le linee del suo volto sono modellate esattamente come si aspettava, ma l’effetto è ancora migliore di quanto pensasse perché ha gli occhi ancora velati dal piacere e le guance rosse, e Alessio si ritrova a sorridere stupidamente, pervaso da una serenità che non aveva mai pensato di poter sentire. È così felice che non sa che farsene di sé, e quindi lo bacia di nuovo, questa volta più piano, più delicatamente, come se fosse un bacio qualunque e come se ci fossero abituati, a scambiarsi baci da nulla che però sono pieni di tante piccole cose non dette.  
  
E c’è una sorta di magia, dietro al sorriso di Gennaro quando si separano di nuovo. Si apre sul suo viso all’improvviso, con la stessa violenza di un raggio di sole che squarcia una nuvola, e la cosa più bella è che neanche si accorge di quanta meraviglia si porta dietro, perché è spontaneo e perché è il sorriso di chi è vinto dal sentimento più puro del mondo.  
Alessio lo sa di essere uno stronzo come tutti quelli che sperimentano finalmente l’amore, e non ha la pretesa di dire o fare niente di nuovo, né di essere speciale, ma se solo potesse innamorarsi daccapo, si innamorerebbe per quel sorriso lì, compreso di labbra gonfie e aspetto generalmente arruffato.  
  
“La puoi anche smettere, ora.”  
  
“La smetto quando mi pare.”  
  
“Alè, non fare l’insolente. E non mi toccare con quelle mani, che sei tutto appiccicoso.”  
  
“E di chi è colpa se sono appiccicoso?”  
  
“Che c’entra di chi è colpa, comunque sei tu quello appiccicoso. Non mi toccare ho detto!”  
  
Gennaro strilla, Alessio ride e la cantina è ancora una volta il posto più bello del mondo.

**Author's Note:**

> CE LA FECI! Con mille ore di ritardo ma ce la feci.  
> Vorrei scrivere mille parole almeno sulla difficoltà di scrivere un p0rno decente senza risultare completamente volgari, ma nclpf. Non voglio mai più vedere questa fic, perché mi ha prosciugato l'anima. Vi voglio bene, voi che mi avete sostenuto in questa esperienza di questi giorni. Voglio bene anche ad Alex e Genn, e se mai nella vita dovessero capitare qui, RAGAZZI MI DISPIACE. LO FACCIAMO PER DIVERTIRCI TRA NOI, MA VOI NON SIETE INVITATI A QUESTO PARTY (PER IL VOSTRO BENE).  
> (Sono due sec brilla, capitemi.)(Ebbene, Urbani, non siete gli unici a divertirsi, ogni tanto).
> 
> (Non escludo di lucchettare tutto, se mai veramente questi link saltassero fuori. Muoio d'imbarazzo all'idea che possano veramente leggere questa roba, ok? Quindi, again, non linkatela).


End file.
